Computer networks are increasingly commonplace and enable multiple users to access the same shared resources, such as, e.g., printers, scanners, databases, storage, the Internet, etc. Typically, the physical computer network includes a “maze” of wiring, switches, routers, and other hardware. To complicate matters, much of the wiring may run through conduit, behind walls, through ceilings, or be otherwise laid out such that it may not be readily visible.
Accordingly, the server administration may have little or no understanding of the network topology. If there is a problem with the network, someone has to manually trace the wiring to identify where the problem is. For example, in a teaming environment, all network cards in the “team” may need to be connected to the same switch. If one of the network cards is inadvertently connected to a different switch, the team may not function properly. When the server returns errors, the network administrator (or technician) has to look at the label on the wire and then cross-reference this label to the switch it is connected to using a wiring diagram or database. If the wiring diagram or database is out of date, the network administrator (or technician) has to physically “follow” the wiring to find out which switch it is plugged into. Identifying network problems (such as illustrated by this example, and other network problems) can be a time-consuming, costly, and error-prone process.